


Heroes, Shinobi and other odd ends

by Finnix



Category: Naruto, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnix/pseuds/Finnix
Summary: A poem that speaks like a myth, the spoken group appearing. How will they interact in a country much different in values than their own? A culture clash in the making? Or reformation in the world of Shinobi. Heroes and Shinobi, where's the difference? And is it possible for them to interact?





	Heroes, Shinobi and other odd ends

With the mission in wave done, Kakashi Hatake and team seven went for The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

”Alright you guys, the village is just up ahead. So, don’t give up on me now.”  With their sensei’s words, Naruto stopped and looked up ahead to see the entrance to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Smiling he increased his pace coming side to side with their sensei.

_Geez, where did he get that energy from all the sudden._ Sakura thought, glaring at the back of the blond’s head. Her gaze shifted to her sensei’s.

Looking behind, Kakashi got eye contact with Sakura, looking towards the village, he spoke.

“Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Have you ever heard the poem of the myth of the Land of Justice?” The sudden question left them dumbfounded. Not getting a reply he continued.

“Huh,” Scratching his cheek he continued “The myth speaks of a secluded country, where instead of ninjas there are heroes and that these heroes are a part of a league of justice.” Taking in their silence he recited the first verse of the poem.

_“There exists a country hidden, from eye and ear._

_It's a country of strength, willpower and fear._

_They know the outside world, while themselves secret._

_Science and technology beyond our imagination._

_A guiding light for all that’s fair._

_Filled with heroes, villains be aware._

_The agents of Justice, the League is here.”_

“That’s all I really remember from the poem. It was popular when I was younger, when it started surfacing.”

Staring at each other Sakura voiced an important question.

“Uhm, Kakashi-sensei? What makes them heroes?”

“According to the myth, the heroes have specific rules they must follow.”

“I can’t really remember all of the rules, but I do remember one of them being that the heroes cannot kill.”

Continuing his tale, Naruto’s mind got occupied with thoughts of discovering this new country. With his lapse in focus he just managed to hear a last sentence from Kakashi-sensei.

“-said that even their young are strong enough to rival our Hokage.”

Eyes sparkling Naruto yelled in excitement.

“That’s awesome!”

“Kakashi-sensei will we ever be able to meet them…” The verbal diarrhea continued until Kakashi had to intervene.

“Now, now, Naruto. As I said, this is only myth. There isn’t any documentation on this country other than this myth.”

“But Kakashi-sensei. Do you believe in the myth?” Sasuke, having been silent the whole time, finally spoke.

“To be frank? I don’t like the idea of an undocumented country, where even the youngest can rival the hokage. Maybe the country exists, and all the inhabitants are peaceful, maybe not. That’s also why you, as the newest generation of ninja, need to work hard and be ready to defend your village by my side. Besides, I said I’d never let anyone hurt you, remember?” The shift in his mask showed him to be smiling.

Nearing the Village main gate, the team saw a commotion, a group of 7 teenagers were discussing heavily with Kotetsu and Izumo.

You could see that these newcomers weren’t native to the land of fire, with their physical appearance.

Walking up to the discussing group, Kakashi spoke.

“What seems to be the problem?” Raising his brow in question, Kakashi looked at Kotetsu and Izumo for an answer.

Opening his mouth to answer Izumo was interrupted by one of the teenagers, a blonde girl with gray eyes.

“These idiots are asking for an identification we didn’t even know existed and are dismissing the identification we do have on us!” Gearing up for a retort, Kotetsu stopped when he received glares from the group.

One of the teenagers, a redheaded boy with green eyes spoke indignantly “We weren’t even going to stay here for that long, we just want to deliver a letter to whoever leads this village. But nooooo! Tweedledee and Tweedledum here aren’t letting us enter unless we get identification from another country than our own.”

Kotetsus small whisper to Izumo of _“Tweedledee and Tweedledum?”_ was ignored by Kakashi in favor of speaking with the group of teenagers.

“You only have a letter to deliver?” The resulting nod was all Kakashi needed for him to decide.

“Is that really so hard to understand?” The youngest of the group said.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Kakashi looked back at team seven and told them to meet him back at the Academy Mission Assignment Desk.

Leaving their sensei with the newcomers Naruto invited Sasuke and Sakura for lunch before going to the Academy.

Looking back at the teenagers Kakashi spoke.

“Alright, we’ll do it like this. Hand in your identification to Kotetsu and Izumo, you will get it back once you leave the village. That way we can make sure all the papers are done for if you ever plan to return. I will escort you to the Hokage’s office, so no funny business.” Giving them a smile Kakashi left for the office without waiting for the group. 

 

* * *

 

_With team seven_.

“It’s weird.” Sakura’s sudden comment had both her teammates look at her.

“What’s weird?” Naruto questioned.

“I’m just thinking about those foreigners, even if they aren’t from fire country, it’s weird that their legal documents were illegible. And it seemed that Kotetsu and Izumo had never seen any kind of documents like that. What about you Sasuke? What do you think about this?”

“I wouldn’t worry about those guys. They didn’t look like people ready to attack the village and I doubt they’d be a threat if they were to either.” The look he gave Sakura was indication enough to ease her worries.

“I guess you’re right.” Blushing, she tried not to keep eye contact. _Of course, you shouldn’t worry, they looked like civilians, idiot!_

“We’re here!” Naruto exclaimed happily, standing in front of his favorite eatery.

“Ramen? Really? That’s not the healthiest lunch you know.”

“What about you Sasuke? What do you thin-“ not letting her finish the sentence her teammates entered the ramen shop.

Sighing, Sakura followed her teammates lamenting her diet.

 

* * *

 

It was official, these teenagers have annoyed him more in the first 5 minutes than anyone ever has in his 27 years of living.

Every question he gave them was with either the vaguest of replies or the most sarcastic.

The blonde girl, which he learned to be Tigress, kept sending sarcastic remarks to the redheaded boy they called Kid. Whatever those names were, he didn’t bother asking.

“Now, now, Kid, you shouldn’t look around too much with your eyes or they might consider you a threat.”

“Oh yeah, completely forgot that my eyes destroy villages.” The sarcasm they both displayed was sharper than his father’s tantō.

He was starting to consider getting rid of the blonde girl and the redheaded boy.

Gearing up for another round of sarcastic remarks, Kakashi interrupted them when they arrived before the door to the Hokage’s Office

“Look, we’re here.” His fake enthusiasm didn’t seem to work by the looks of their unimpressed faces.

One of the teenagers, a redheaded girl with brown eyes, that had kept silent until now spoke. “Guys, is this what you usually call a loser?”

Sweat dropping Kakashi turned around ignoring Tigress’ remark of confirmation.

He couldn’t wait to sick the teenagers on the Hokage. He deserved a minor break before meeting up with his team.

Raising his fist, the door opened before he could knock, making him face to face with the Hokages bodyguard Genma.

“Oh, hi Kakashi, we got word from grapevine that your mission in wave was harder than expected.” Looking behind him, he expected to see team seven, what he didn’t expect was to see a group of 7 teenagers.

“Met them through a commotion at the main gate, a nice little bunch, they wanted to deliver a letter to the Hokage and me being a nice person, I escorted them here.”

“Oh please.” The oldest of the group, another redheaded boy, this one with blue eyes

Pushing past the 2 shinobi, the teenager entered the room, paving the way for the rest of the group.

An old man greeted them from behind the desk, busily reading some papers while smoking a cigarette.

Looking up from his papers, the Hokage greeted Kakashi, before greeting the teens.

“Oh! Hello and welcome to Konoha, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, how can I be of assistance?” The smile he gave them was warm and infectious. The teens earlier hostility was decreased.

Looking at each other, the teens seemed to be in a silent conversation. In the end a boy with blond hair and a dark complexion sighed before walking towards the desk.

The boy introduced himself as Aqualad, before continuing.

“Hello Hiruzen, you can call me Aqualad. My group and I were sent here by our mentors to deliver this letter to you. It’s a proposal of utmost importance and we hope you would give it a lot of thought. We’d like to request that the letter be read as soon as possible.”

Bowing the blond finished before handing an envelope to Hiruzen. He gave the adults a once-over before indicating for him and his friends to leave.

_After all that fuss at the gate, you only gave one sentence before handing in an envelope and then leaving._ Sighing Kakashi stared at the envelope in Hiruzens hands

With the group gone, Hiruzen opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

_Dear Village Hidden in the Leaves._

_This correspondence letter is a request of a temporary alliance between our countries. The fire country and the Land of Justice._

_The means of this alliance is for our young wards to be able to compete in your Chunin exams as a means of training. In this letter is all the needed information of our wards, pay attention that vital information such as skills, names and age is either vague or missing as a means of protection._

_Disregarding this and or forcing our wards to do something they’re against will be treated as a threat, we won’t any threats to their safety lightly._

Reading the letter, he came to the final passage with 2 boxes at the bottom.

_Once you’ve read this letter, tick one of these boxes. Ticking no, will destroy the letter and ticking yes will reveal the information. Do know, that we will now what you have answered._

_-The Justice League_

“Genma,” Hearing his name, Genma stood to attention, “find me Shikaku, I need to discuss something with him.”

“Kakashi, thank you for giving me this letter. You may be dismissed.” Giving Hiruzen a quick once-over, Kakashi bowed before leaving the office.

Now alone in his office Hiruzen re-read the name of the writer. A feeling of unease was pooling at his stomach, with the question in mind of. _How do they know?_

Taking a drag from his cigarette, Hiruzen sighed. _This’ll be a long day._

**Author's Note:**

> This will stay a one-shot untill I get a proper working story for it, or I get the interest going. The name and description will be subject to change, it's more of a placeholder untill I get a good one going.
> 
> If there are some glaring characterization issues, or general questions don't hesitate to ask. I always take any kind of criticism as a way for me to improve.


End file.
